1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product label bearing an instructional multi-page booklet. More particularly, it relates to a configuration of the multi-page booklet wherein the elongated pages are folded over to enclose the free ends thereof.
2. Prior Art
Frequently product containers are identified by applying an adhesive-backed label to an outer surface of the container. Such labels retain their product-identifying purpose by remaining permanently affixed to the container.
Certain products which require extensive instructions or which are subject to significant government regulations require additional printed matter which is typically inserted into the product container. In the case of pharmaceuticals, the printed matter may be in the form of printed sheets, printed inserts, or printed outserts. An example of such may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,530. While these various forms of printed matter have the benefit of providing a relatively large amount of information, their overall effectiveness is limited if they become separated from the product container.
Fold-out labels made from single sheets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,366 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,550. An example of a booklet which incorporates certain advantages of a label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,559. The patent discloses a relatively simple booklet containing four sheets, i.e., eight pages. In all of these patents, the first page contains information which would otherwise be placed on the product label. The entire back page is adhered to the container leaving only the intermediate pages for instructional information. A further drawback of these patents lies in the fact that if their first page becomes detached from the booklet the product container would be unlabeled.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an identifying and instructional document which combines the permanent nature of an adhesive label with the instructional capacity of a multi-page booklet.